wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/07
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, co zaszło między Don Kichotem a koniuszym, i inne bardzo piękne rzeczy. Gospodyni, zobaczywszy, że Don Kichot z Sanchem zamknęli się, odgadła zaraz, co się święci i domyślając się, że z tych konszachtów niezawodnie przyjdzie do trzeciej wyprawy, zarzuciła na siebie jubkę''jubka'' (daw.) — ubiór wierzchni kobiecy, rodzaj kaftanika z półdługimi rękawami, na plecach u góry marszczonego, a na dole rozkloszowanego. i wielce zmartwiona pobiegła do bakałarza Karaski, ufając, że on potrafi pana odwieść od tak zuchwałego postanowienia, bo jest człowiek rozumny i przyjaciel Don Kichota. Zastała go przechadzającego się po ogrodzie i rzuciła mu się zaraz do nóg, a pot wielkimi kroplami kapał jej z czoła z niezmiernej alteracji''alteracja'' (daw.) — wzburzenie. i znużenia. — Co to jejmości jest takiego — zapytał jej Karasko, widząc tak zmienioną — co się wam stało, że wyglądacie, jakby wam pół godziny do śmierci brakło? — A cóż innego, panie bakałarzu — odpowiedziała — już po moim panu! już go niezawodnie nie zobaczę, nie ma żadnej rady! — Jak to już po nim — zawoła Samson — cóż mu jest, czy się skaleczył, czy go paraliż ruszył? — Ale nie, panie bakałarzu, to nie to wcale — rzecze gospodyni — to ta przeklęta wariacja znów go napadła, to jest, chciałam mówić, panie Samsonie, że się znów w świat wybiera szukać szczęścia, jak powiada; piękne mi szczęście; to już po raz trzeci. Pierwszy raz przywieziono go na powrót jak sakwy, na ośle zwieszonego, czarniejszy był od tej mojej jubki, tak go kijami zbili; drugi raz znów przyciągnęli go wołami zamkniętego w klatce, gdzie mówił, że jest zaklęty. Ach! miły Boże, a taki był zbiedzony, że ledwieśmy go poznały; żółty jak gromnica, a oczy mu aż z tyłu wyłaziły. Pielęgnowałam go, chuchałam, żywiłam, żeby to do zdrowia wróciło; dziesięć kop jaj mi wyszło, Bóg mi na to świadkiem i te biedne moje kury, które, gdyby gadać umiały, to by powiedziały, że prawda. — Na co tu świadkowie? — odpowie bakałarz — wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że aśćka nie kłamiesz; no, ale moja jejmość, to nie ma nic gorszego, tylko, że boicie się, ażeby dostojny Don Kichot znów nie prysnął? — Nie, panulku, nie — odpowiedziała — alboż to jeszcze mało złego? — O! niech was o to głowa nie boli, mnie to zostawcie — odrzecze bakałarz — bądź aśćka spokojna i przygotuj mi tam co ciepłego do zjedzenia, wracając, zmów tylko litanię do świętej Apolonii, jeżeli umiesz, ja tam zaraz przyjdę a obaczycie, że wszystko się ułoży. — A ja nieszczęśliwa! — zawoła gospodyni — co też to jegomość gada; litanię do świętej Apolonii? Alboż to pan mój na zęby chory; on na głowę choruje. — Już ja wiem, co mówię, mościa gospodyni — odpowie Samson — nie sprzeczaj się waśćka ze mną, jestem bakałarz z Salamanki. Gospodyni poszła do domu, a bakałarz pobiegł donieść o wszystkim plebanowi. Obaczymy zaraz, jaką mieli konferencję. Don Kichot, zamknąwszy się z Sanchem, mieli z sobą długą rozmowę, którą historia w następujący sposób przechowała. — Proszę pana — rzecze Sancho — ja już z żoną sobie tak poradziłem, że się zdobyła na tę dysolucję''dysolucja'' — rozprężenie, rozprzężenie, rozkład. i pozwala mi iść z panem w świat. — Ale nie mówi się dysolucję, mój Sancho, tylko rezolucję''rezolucja'' — decyzja. — przerwie mu Don Kichot. — Zdaje mi się — odpowie Sancho — że ja już parę razy pana prosiłem, żeby mnie pan nie zabawiał tymi poprawkami, kiedy dobrze rozumiecie, co ja chcę powiedzieć. A jeżeli mnie, panie, nie rozumiecie, to trzeba mi tylko powiedzieć: Sancho, ja ciebie nie rozumiem, a jak się jeszcze nie wytłumaczę, to mnie wtedy poprawiajcie, bo ja nie mam w sobie ducha kontrawencji''kontrawencja'' (łac.) — przekroczenie jakiegoś prawa, ustawy, umowy; termin najczęściej używany w odniesieniu do łamania praw celnych i podatkowych. i lubię nawet, żeby mnie kto poreformował. — No, już teraz, dalipan, niech przepadnę, jeżeli co rozumiem — rzecze Don Kichot — cóż to u diabła ma znaczyć ten twój duch kontrawencji i to poreformowanie? — Duch kontrawencji — odpowie Sancho — to znaczy duch... taki... to jest... co to ten... no duch... O Boże, kiedy nie wiem... taki duch, co to nie lubi... eh, pan już rozumie dobrze. — Ale nic a nic cię nie rozumiem — odpowie Don Kichot — jeszcze mniej teraz, niż wprzód. — A przez Bóg żywy, jeżeli mnie pan jeszcze teraz nie rozumie, to już, przysiągłszy, nie wiem jak mam gadać — rzecze Sancho — to już lepiej skończmy i wcale nie gadajmy, bo ja już lepiej nie potrafię. — Aha! przecie teraz zgaduję — odpowie Don Kichot — chciałeś powiedzieć, że nie masz ducha kontradykcji''kontradykcja'' (z łac. contradictio) — sprzeciw. i że lubisz, kiedy cię kto poinformuje. — A ja bym gardło dał — rzecze Sancho — że pan mnie tak rozumiał od razu, tylko robisz sobie pan umyślnie taką zabawkę, ażeby mnie mordować i żebym potem głupstwa gadał. — Właśnie mi też to w głowie — odpowie Don Kichot — dziwak jesteś, Sancho, ale koniec końców, cóż powiada Juana? — Co powiada Juana? — powtórzył Sancho — powiada, że trzeba, ażebym coś pewnego z panem zrobił, ażebym się zabezpieczył, że słowa z wiatrem ulatują, a papier ludzi przetrzyma, że kto sobie waruje, to potem nie żałuje, a lepszy jeden wróbel w garści, niż dziesięć na gałęzi. A ja powiadam, że kobieca rada zawsze niewielka to rzecz, ale głupi, kto jej nie słucha. — I ja jestem tego zdania — rzecze Don Kichot — ale mów dalej, mój Sancho, dziś przedziwnie rozprawiasz. — Powiadam tedy — mówił dalej Sancho — i pan to wiesz lepiej ode mnie, że nie wiemy, kto z brzegu, dziś człek żyje, jutro gnije, śmierć nie wybiera, kto pod ręką, ten lepszy, czy baran, czy jagnię, równo jej przypadnie, śmierć jest głucha, nic nie słucha, z brzegu bierze, czy człeka, czy zwierzę, i godziny dłużej nie pożyjesz, jak ci Bóg przeznaczył, jak zapuka do drzwi, nie ma już rady, próżne modły, jęki, nie zażyjesz zdrady, nie ujdziesz jej ręki; korony, mitry, nic nie pomogą, przynajmniej tak mówią wszyscy, a księża wierzyć każą. — Wszystko to prawda — rzecze Don Kichot — ale cóż z tego dalej będzie? — Co będzie? — odpowie Sancho — a to, że mnie się zdaje, jakoby to wcale nieźle było, gdybyśmy się z sobą ułożyli, że pan mi pewną kwotę pieniędzy miesięcznie płacić będziesz, dopóki będę miał zaszczyt w usługach jego zostawać, że pan mi kwotę takową wypłacać będziesz gotówką, bo to najlepsza rzecz, człek zawsze pewny swego, to się mieni, co w kieszeni. Słowem, człek rad by już wiedzieć przecie, proszę pana, ile sobie zarabia, czy mało, czy wiele; ziarnko do ziarnka, a będzie miarka, grosz do grosza zawsze się coś uciuła; kokosz jedno tylko jaje znosi, a dobrze jej z tym; aby tylko coś kapło do kaletki, trzydzieści grosików to już i złotówka, a złotówka do złotówki będzie talar. Zresztą, co zarobił, to zarobił, a jak tylko człowiek zarabia, to już nie traci, bo czas płaci. A gdyby przyszło do tego, co daj Boże, a czego ja ani się spodziewam, ani sobie tuszę, żeby wielmożny pan miał mi dać przyobiecaną wyspę, to przecieć nie jestem taki niewdzięcznik, ani taki łapigrosz, ażebym był od tego, aby dochody z niej potrącały się w pensji. A to dobre! — Sancho, mój kochany — rzecze Don Kichot — czy kijem, czy pałką, to na jedno wyjdzie. — Pan pewno chciał powiedzieć — zagadnie Sancho — nie kijem go, to pałką, ale to wszystko jedno, bo już widzę, że pan mnie i tak rozumie. — Rozumiem, aż nadto dobrze rozumiem, i tak przejrzałem do głębi twych myśli, że wiem dobrze, do czego zmierzają te wszystkie twoje przysłowia i kadencje. Mój ty biedaku, ja bym ci był dawno już z całego serca wyznaczył pensję, gdybym tylko mógł był gdzie bądź się doczytać w jakiej historii, ile rycerze błędni płacili swoim koniuszym na rok lub na miesiąc, ale w całej historii ani wzmianki o tym, ani jeden rycerz pensji nie płacił koniuszemu, koniuszowie służyli zawsze tak i nagrody tylko otrzymywali, jak Pan Bóg poszczęścił ich panom, dostawali wyspę jaką, albo tytuł świetny przynajmniej i wychodzili na panów. Jeżeli pod takimi warunkami chcesz wrócić do mnie w służbę, to i owszem, jeżeli nie, kłaniam uniżenie, boć rozumiesz przecie, mój przyjacielu, że dla twoich pięknych oczu nie mogę porzucać starych tradycji błędnego rycerstwa. Róbże więc sobie, jak ci się podoba, wracaj do domu i naradź się z Juaną. Jeżeli ona zgodzi się na to, żebyś służył u mnie w nadziei pięknej nagrody, to dobrze, biorę cię z chęcią, a jeśli jej się to nie podoba, ani tobie, no, to drugie dobrze, a my sobie dlatego dobrymi przyjaciółmi zostaniemy, bo ja się wcale gniewać nie będę; póki ziarno w gołębniku, nie zbraknie gołębi. Przestrzegam cię jednak, mój synu, że nadzieja czegoś dobrego warta często więcej, niż lada lichota w ręku, szkoda naboju na kota, kiedy sarnę masz pod nosem. Widzisz, mój Sancho, że i ja sobie z przysłowiami umiem także dać radę, ale ja mówię po prostu z mostu, szczerze i otwarcie, i powiadam ci bez żadnych andrybów, że jeżeli nie masz ochoty dzielić losów ze mną, to niechże cię Pan Bóg błogosławi, to się i obejdzie. Nie zbraknie mi koniuszych, kopami prosić się będą, i posłuszniejsi, pilniejsi, a nade wszystko lepiej język za zębami trzymać umiejący, i nie z taką wyprawną gębą jak ty, rozumiesz? Strasznie się zdumiał Sancho, obaczywszy, że Don Kichot z tej beczki z nim zaczyna, bo był pewien, że za żadne a żadne skarby świata bez niego się nie ruszy. Kiedy się tak głęboko zamyślił i zasępił, wszedł do izby Samson Karasko, a za nim gospodyni z siostrzenicą, ciekawe, jak też to się on weźmie do rzeczy, żeby odwieść pana od zamiaru. Wszedłszy, bakałarz zaraz skłonił się do kolan Don Kichotowi i ucałował je, a potem w następujące słowa przemówił: — O! kwiecie błędnego rycerstwa, o jasny blasku oręża, chlubo i zaszczycie całego narodu hiszpańskiego! do Boga Wszechmogącego modły moje zanoszę, by ci, co się w jaki bądź sposób opierać będą szlachetnemu zamysłowi twemu, aby trzecią odbyć wyprawę, nigdy nie mogli trafić do wyjścia w ciasnym labiryncie zamiarów swoich, żeby nigdy nie doczekali spełnienia najmniejszego ze swoich życzeń. Nie potrzebujesz już waśćka, jejmość gospodyni, odmawiać litanii do świętej Apolonii, niebo samo chce, aby dostojny Don Kichot nie zaprzestawał powołania rycerskiego. Przeciwko własnemu wykroczyłbym sumieniu, gdybym go sam nie zachęcał do okazania dzielności jego ramienia i męstwa niezrównanego, których nie może chować w domu, bo czekają na nie nieszczęśliwi, którym winien nieść pomoc, wyglądają ich wdowy i sieroty, kobiety i dziewice, których honoru nie może na szwank i niebezpieczeństwo wystawiać, opóźniając przybycie swoje, on, co jest przedmurzem i twierdzą ich cnoty, nie może znieważać praw tego dostojnego zakonu, przeznaczonego od Boga na ocalenie rodu ludzkiego. Śmiało! wielki Don Kichocie, naprzód! Śmiało! dziś lepiej niż jutro. Jeżeli ci brak czego do wykonania swych zamysłów, ja ci się chętnie ofiaruję ze wszystkim , co tylko w sile mojej i z całego serca gotów jestem własną osobę poświęcić i nie tylko za honor poczytałbym sobie być koniuszym u waszej dostojności, ale przyjąłbym jeszcze te obowiązki, jako najzaszczytniejsze i najpiękniejsze w świecie. — A co? nie mówiłem ci, Sancho? — rzecze Don Kichot — czy mi zabraknie koniuszych? Patrz, kto mi chce służyć; wszakże sam widzisz, wielki bakałarz Samson Karasko, którego uczoność podziwiano, jak sam mówi, w uniwersytecie salamanckim? Patrz, jaki to człowiek zdrowy na ciele i umyśle, jaki urodziwy i w jakiej sile wieku; potrafi on znosić zimna i gorąca, głód i pragnienie, a co największa, potrafi milczeć. Słowem, jest to człowiek posiadający wszystkie przymioty potrzebne koniuszemu błędnego rycerza. Niechże Bóg jednak broni, abym ja dla mojego dobra i własnej przyjemności miał na to narażać naczynie i kolumnę nauk, palmę sztuk wyzwolonych! Niech nowy Samson zostanie w swojej ojczyźnie, aby stał się jej zaszczytem i chwałą! Nie odbierajmy rodzicom jego podpory starości i ozdoby całej rodziny; wolę wziąć najlichszego giermka, jeżeli Sancho nie pojedzie ze mną. — Ale gdzież tam, pojadę, pojadę! — zawoła ze łzami w oczach rozczulony Sancho. — Nie chcę, aby o mnie mówiono, żem uciekł z placu i nie dotrzymał temu, którego chleb jadłem! Nie jestem z rodu niewdzięcznych, cały świat wie dobrze, jako i wieś nasza, z jakich ja Pansów pochodzę. A zresztą widzę ze słów i czynów pańskich, że masz ochotę zrobić mi dobrze. Jeżelim się prosił o zasługi, to dlatego, że mnie żona o to ciągle tarmosi, a kiedy jej co wlezie w głowę, to i wszyscy diabli nie wybiją tego; ale co mnie na to zważać? mężczyzna musi być mężczyzną, a kiedy nim jestem, to i w własnym domu będę jak gdzie indziej, choćby się nawet wściekła. Nic tedy nie pozostaje, tylko, żeby wasza wielmożność spisał testament, ale uczciwy, z takim koncilium''koncilium'' (łac. consilium) — właśc. konsylium daw.: narada w ważnej sprawie. i żeby go konwokować''konwokować'' — zwoływać posiedzenie (zwł. sejmu). nie można i ruszajmy zaraz w drogę, żeby dusza pana bakałarza nie gryzła się więcej; bo powiada, że sumienie mu nakazuje zachęcać pana do nowej wyprawy. Ja, najdroższy panie, gotów jestem pójść za tobą na koniec świata i służyć ci będę wierniej i lepiej, niż kiedy bądź niektóry koniuszy przy rycerzach błędnych w przeszłych i przyszłych czasach. Bakałarz nie mało się zdziwił, słysząc tę mowę Sanchy; bo jakkolwiek czytał pierwszą część historii Don Kichota, nie wystawiał sobie nigdy, żeby jego Sancho był tak zabawny, jak go autor maluje; ale gdy go usłyszał mówiącego: koncylium, którego konwokować nie można, zamiast kodycylu''kodycyl'' — późniejszy dodatek do testamentu zawierający rozporządzenie majątkiem na wypadek śmierci, bez ustanowienia spadkobiercy. , którego rewokować''rewokować'' (daw.) — unieważnić coś i ogłosić jako fałszywe lub niebyłe. nie można, i tyle innych niedorzeczności, uwierzył dopiero, że wszystko, co czytał, było prawdą i doszedł do pewności, że po panu jego większego wariata nie było na całym świecie. Koniec końców, Don Kichot z Sanchem ucałowali się serdecznie, pozostali przyjaciółmi jak dawniej i nasz rycerz postanowił za poradą wielkiego Samsona Karasko, który odtąd stał się jego wyrocznią, że za trzy dni wyruszy, a przez ten czas przygotuje sobie wszystko i wyszuka hełm cały z przyłbicą. Samson darował mu zaraz hełm taki, zapewniając go, że jest doskonały i że tylko odczyścić go trzeba. Siostrzenica i gospodyni, spodziewając się wcale czego innego po Samsonie, klęły go teraz w żywe kamienie; włosy sobie z rozpaczy darły, twarze drapały, krzycząc i jęcząc, jak gdyby ta trzecia wyprawa Don Kichota była niezawodną śmierci jego przepowiednią. Ale biedaczki próżno rozpaczały; rycerz nasz ani oczu na nie nie zwrócił. Nareszcie przygotowali sobie wszystko, czego było potrzeba naszym awanturnikom; Sancho ukoił jak mógł żonę, i nocą, tak, że nikt nie wiedział, oprócz bakałarza, który pół mili odprowadzić ich raczył, ruszyli drogą do Toboso. Bakałarz pożegnał się z Don Kichotem, uprosiwszy go raz jeszcze, żeby mu wszystko donosił, gdyż chce z nim dzielić złą i dobrą dolę, jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystoi. Uściskali się serdecznie i ruszyli każdy w swoją drogę; bakałarz na powrót do wsi, a Don Kichot prosto ku wielkiemu miastu Toboso. ----